Consequences
by Brittainy777
Summary: Read and find out! I suck at some summaries! Trust me, though. This story is good. Please R&R and give ideas for future content. Chapters 2 & 3 updated! Chapter three now had more realism so I hope that you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Serena Tsukino sat on the floor and stared in disbelief at the results. The stick had turned pink. Serena was most definitely carrying Darien's baby. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let Darien seduce her like that? No, that was not the way to think. It was her fault, as well. They both had wanted what had happened. Now, they would have to suffer the consequences.

_Flashback_

"Oh, Darien. Tonight was so perfect. I just wish that it didn't end so soon," Serena said to her sweetheart of two years.

"I know what you mean, my love. I didn't want it to end so soon either," Darien said in reply.

"Well, I had a wonderful time," Serena said. "Would you like to walk me to the door?"

"Of course I would," Darien said. He then got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door and held his hand out for Serena.

"You always were the gentleman," Serena said and placed her hand in his. The young couple walked to the front door of the Tsukino residence and Serena unlocked it before turning to face Darien.

"Goodnight, Darien," she said.

"Goodnight, Serena," Darien said and leaned in for the traditional goodnight kiss. As their lips touched, both Serena and Darien could feel something that they've never felt before. The kiss deepened as Darien moved his tongue along Serena's lower lip. She moaned as she opened her mouth to let him in. Without much thinking, Serena reached behind herself and opened the door. Once inside the house, Darien began to move his hands all over Serena's body. They both knew what was happening and once Darien parted their passionate kiss, he looked Serena in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. When Serena nodded, Darien lifted his beloved off the floor and carried her up the stairs and into Serena's bedroom. He used one foot and kicked the door closed.

_End Flashback_

Luckily, Serena's parents had not been home that night. They ran a big company in Tokyo and had been away on a business trip at the time. That night had been over a month ago and Serena had missed her period. She was worried so she took the bus to a part of the city in which none of her friends visited and bought a home pregnancy kit.

How was she going to tell her parents? They were so proud of her. They had thought that she was a trustworthy girl and that's why they'd left her alone that week. Well, they certainly wouldn't be doing that anymore. Serena knew that her friends would be there for her no matter what, but what about Darien? What would he say? Would he be happy? Would he be angry? Would he break up with her on the spot or do whatever he could for the mother of his child? Serena couldn't wait another moment to find out. Since her parents were at the office and it was summer, Serena picked up the phone and dialed Darien's number. It rang a few times before Darien answered.

"Hello," he said into the receiver.

"Darien, it's me," Serena said.

"Oh, hi, sweetheart. How are you?" Darien asked. "Sorry it took me so long to answer. I was in the shower."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said, trying to sound neutral.

"That's okay. So, what's up?" Darien asked.

"Would you come over for a bit? I need to talk to you," Serena said.

"Is there something wrong?" Darien asked.

"I'll tell you everything when you get here," Serena said.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can," Darien said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Serena said and hung up. She began pacing back and forth, waiting. She wondered how she would break the news to Darien that he was to become a father. After what seemed like an eternity, Darien's car finally pulled up in front of the house. He rang the doorbell and, almost immediately, Serena answered.

"Serena, please tell me what's wrong? You know that I'll always love you, but please tell me," Darien all but begged.

"Come sit down," Serena said and sat on the living room sofa. When Darien sat down beside her, Serena placed her hand on top of his and looked him straight in the eye.

"Darien, do you remember what happened between us last month?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Darien answered. Serena could see the worry in his eyes so she tried to make this as painless as possible.

"Darien, this isn't easy for me and it won't be easy for you once you hear what I have to say," Serena said.

"Serena, are you breaking up with me?" Darien said.

"No. No, I'm not," Serena said. "But, I'm not sure you'll want to stay with me once I've said this."

"Serena, please. Just tell me what's wrong," Darien said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Darien, I'm pregnant," Serena said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-what did you just say?" Darien said with a look of total shock on his face.

"I'm pregnant," Serena repeated. "Oh, Darien. I'm so sorry." Tears then began to fall down her cheeks. Darien drew her close.

"It's okay. It'll be okay," Darien said as he stroked her hair.

"Darien, I'm so sorry about this. I should have been more careful. You didn't need this now. What with your medical training and your internship in the spring, a baby is going to be too much for you. It's all my fault" It was at that moment that Darien put his hands on Serena's shoulders and gently pushed her so that their eyes met.

"Serena, don't you dare say that this is all your fault. It's my fault, too," Darien said.

"But, what am I going to do now? You probably don't want anything to do with this now that it's going to mess up your life," Serena said.

"I never said that. Sure, it will have a big impact on my life, on both of our lives, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to look the other way," Darien said.

"Then, you aren't breaking up with me?" Serena said.

"Of course not. I'll love you until the day I die," Darien said.

"Oh, Darien," Serena said as she sobbed against his chest.

"Ssh, it's okay," Darien said.

"But, what am I going to tell my parents?" Serena said. "They'll probably disown me for this."

"Serena, when we first starting dating, I told you that I'd be there for you no matter what. If your parents make you move out, you can move in with me," Darien said.

"You really mean that?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I do," Darien said. "I love you more than you'll ever know. I would never leave you out on the street."

"Oh, Darien, I love you so much," Serena said.

"I love you, too," Darien said. He then pulled Serena close and kissed her. Once they parted, Darien rose to his feet.

"Now, we'd better get you to a hospital to make sure that the baby's okay," Darien said.

"Yes, I guess that would be wise," Serena said. She wrote a short note for her parents and left it on the kitchen cupboard. She then put on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the house with Darien at her side. Once at Tokyo General Hospital, Serena filled out the necessary forms and sat next to Darien in the waiting room. Almost 2 hours later, a nurse came into the room.

"Serena Tsukino, you're next," the nurse said. Serena and Darien rose to their feet and followed the nurse into a small examination room. The nurse took Serena's vital signs, asked a few questions, and took urine and blood samples.

"Okay, Miss Tsukino, we should have the results in 15 minutes," the nurse said and left the room.

"Darien, I'm so nervous," Serena said.

"It's okay to be nervous, my love," Darien said. "But, don't worry. I'm here for you." He then reached out and took Serena's hand. In return, Serena flashed him the happiest smile she could muster. After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came back into the room.

"Miss Tsukino, your suspicions are confirmed. You are pregnant," the doctor said. Tears began to well up in Serena's eyes as she squeezed Darien's hand. "First, we need to know how far along you are. Can you remember when your last period was?"

"I don't need to know that doctor. I know the exact night it happened," Serena said. "I'm about 7 weeks pregnant."

"Well, at least we know that much. If you are going to continue with this pregnancy, I would advise that you purchase a vitamin supplement rich in protein, vitamins C & B12, as well as folic acid," the doctor said. "You'll also need to eat foods high in fiber and carbohydrates to make sure the baby stays healthy."

"Thank you, Doctor," Serena said.

"Also, if you do not want to keep the baby, there is abortion," the doctor said. "But, I can give you a pamphlet on adoption if you'd like."

"Thank you, but we need to think about this," Serena said. "Goodbye, Doctor." After Serena put her own clothes back on, she and Darien walked to his car. On the way back to Serena's house, Darien spoke up.

"Serena, I know you haven't had much time to think about this, but do you have any idea of what you're going to do with this baby?" he asked.

"My parents will probably want me to get an abortion, but I just can't do that," Serena said. "It's not the baby's fault I got pregnant and I'd never be able to live with myself if I killed my own flesh and blood. I guess I'll have to give it up for adoption."

"Serena, I don't want you to do that," Darien said.

"Well, what other choice do I have?" Serena asked.

"I know this sounds crazy and probably a little stupid, but I want you to keep the baby. I want us to raise it together," Darien said.

"Darien? Do you mean that? Do you really want me to keep it?" Serena said with a shocked tone.

"Yes, I do," Darien said. "Ever since my parents died, I've wanted to become a father. I didn't think it would be so soon, but now that it's happened, it's a dream come true."

"Oh, Darien! I love you so much," Serena said as tears began falling down her cheeks.

"I love you, too, Serena," Darien said.

"Darien, do you think I'm capable of being a mother?" Serena asked.

"I do. Just seeing the way you care for others warms my heart," Darien said. "That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." Serena couldn't answer because she was crying so much. A few minutes later, Darien pulled his car up in front of Serena's house. Serena's heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw that her parents' car was in the driveway.

"Don't be scared, Serena," Darien said as he climbed out of the car. "They're going to find out sooner or later." Serena reached for Darien's hand and stepped out of the car. The couple walked up the front path and into the house. Serena's mother, Ikuko, and her father, Kenji, were in the living room.

"Hello, Serena. Hello, Darien," Ikuko said.

"I hope you've been taking good care of my little girl today, son," Kenji said from behind his newspaper. Serena's parents loved Darien and they thought he would make the perfect son-in-law someday. How would they react when they found out that he was the father of their daughter's baby?

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you," Serena said as she sat down. Kenji slowly put down his newspaper.

"What is it, dear?" Ikuko asked. "I hope it's nothing too serious."

"It is, Mom. It really is," Serena said. "I just want you both to know that I love you and that I'm sorry for what I've done."

"Serena, what's wrong?" Kenji asked.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant," Serena said.

"WHAT?!" Kenji shouted, his head nearly exploding.

"Oh, Serena," Ikuko cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Serena said.

"Is Darien the father?" Ikuko asked.

"Yes, he is," Serena said. "We were just at the hospital."

"How far along are you?" Ikuko asked.

"7 weeks," Serena answered.

"Well, I'm phoning a clinic right now and making an appointment for you to get an abortion," Kenji said as he rose to his feet.

"Daddy, no! I'm not killing my baby," Serena said. "I refuse to kill my own flesh and blood."

"Young lady, as long as you live under my roof, you'll obey my rules. You're getting the abortion!" Kenji yelled.  
"I don't care what your rules are, Daddy! I'm not killing my baby!" Serena yelled back.

"Darien, do you have anything to say about all this?" Ikuko asked.

"Just as Serena said, I'm sorry for what I've done," Darien said. "But I do love your daughter very much and I do want to marry her someday. This baby is my responsibility, too."

"Serena, if you won't get the abortion, you can give the baby up for adoption," Ikuko said.

"Mom, neither Darien nor I could give up our child," Serena said. "We haven't had much time, but we've both decided to keep the baby."

"You're not keeping it! I forbid it!" Kenji yelled. "Either you get an abortion or it goes up for adoption!"

"DADDY! LISTEN TO ME! I'M KEEPING MY BABY AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Serena yelled.

"Well, than, you are forbidden from ever seeing Darien again," Kenji said.

"Kenji, be reasonable. He is the father," Ikuko said.

"I don't care. If Serena wants to ruin her life, she has to live with the consequences," Kenji said. "And that's the last I'm going to hear about this."

"No, it's not, Daddy," Serena said. "I may only be 17, but I can still decide what to do with my life. If you say I can't see Darien anymore, then I'm moving out."

"But, Serena, where are you going to go?" Ikuko asked.

"She'll move in with me. I already told her that she could if this happened," Darien said. "That way I can take care of her and the baby."

"Serena, are you sure that this is what you want to do," Ikuko said and turned to her daughter. "I mean, you haven't had much time to think about this."

"I know that, Mom. But, I believe in my heart that this is what's meant to happen," Serena said.

"Okay, sweetheart. Just take care of yourself," Ikuko said as she hugged Serena close. "I'll come and visit as often as I can."

"Have your things moved out by the end of the week," Kenji said, not looking at Serena. "And, don't come to me for anything. As of right now, I no longer have a daughter."

"If that's the way you want it, Daddy, but don't ever expect to see your grandchild," Serena said and turned to her mother. "Mom, I'll talk to my and Darien's friends and see if they can help me move my stuff out. When I'm finished, I'll leave my house key on the kitchen table."

"Okay, baby. I'll come visit you as often as I can," Ikuko said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Thanks, Mom," Serena said. She gave her mother one last hug and walked up to her room to pack what she could.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been just three days since Serena had moved into Darien's apartment. Darien had the afternoon off so the couple had decided to invite their friends over to give them the news of Serena's pregnancy. The get-together was scheduled for 2:00 that afternoon. At 1:50, Serena was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Serena, sit down before you wear yourself out," Darien said.

"I can't help it, Darien. I'm just nervous," Serena said.

"It's like I keep telling you, there's nothing to be nervous about. The girls are not like your father. I can very well imagine them offering to help you out in any way they can," Darien said. "The guys won't be as enthusiastic, but they will be supportive."

"Oh, Darien. You know just what to say to make me feel better," Serena said and sat next to Darien on the sofa. Darien held Serena close for a few seconds before lifting her chin and planting a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss was interrupted by the sound of the buzzer. The whole crew had arrived at once. Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all sat beside their sweethearts. It was nice that everyone in the group was going steady. Once everyone was seated, Serena once again sat beside Darien on the sofa.

"Now, I know you're wondering why I moved in with Darien so suddenly," Serena said. "But, I can assure you that it's nothing bad."

"What is it then?" Raye asked.

"I found out just a few days ago that I'm going to have a baby," Serena said.

"Are you serious?" Lita asked. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm very serious," Serena said.

"Is it Darien's baby?" Mina asked.

"Well, duh! Of course it is," Serena said. "And the reason I moved out of my parents' house is that my dad sort of forced me to."

"Did he kick you out because of the baby?" Amy asked.

"Yes, sort of. He told me that if I stayed I would either have to have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption," Serena said. "I just couldn't kill my own flesh and blood and Darien had already told me that he wanted us to raise it together."

"Way to go, man!" the guys all said.

"You'll make an awesome father, Darien," Andrew said. "You've always had that quality."

"Thanks, guys," Darien said.

"How far along are you?" Amy asked, directing her question at Serena.

"Almost 8 weeks," Serena replied. "I'm really thankful that I've managed to bypass the dreaded morning sickness. To hear my mom talk about it sometimes, you'd have thought it would have been easier to stick pins in your eyes."

"Eww, Serena. Gross!" Mina said.

"But that's what she made it sound like," Serena said.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Ken asked.

"I'm not really sure right now," Darien answered. "I think every man wants a son, but I wouldn't mind a daughter as long as she looks just like her mother." Darien then gave Serena a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Also, when the time comes, I want you girls to be godmothers," Serena said.

"You know we will," Mina said. "Now, I can hardly wait until that little one is born. If you're 8 weeks pregnant, when would the baby be due?"

"Sometime between the middle and the end of February," Amy quickly calculated. Amy was the group's genius and always figured things out quicker than anyone else.

"Oh, Serena. Imagine if the baby's born on Valentine's Day," Mina said. "That would be so awesome."

"Yeah, it would be, but I'd want my baby to have a day of its own. I wouldn't want it to have to share its birthday with a worldwide holiday," Serena said.

"Serena's right. I'm not too crazy about that idea either," Darien said.

"So, Darien, now that Serena's expecting, when are you gonna pop the question?" Andrew teased. Darien turned beet red.

"I don't think either of us is ready for marriage yet," Darien replied. "Besides, how is Serena supposed to deal with the stress of planning a wedding, finishing high school, and caring for a baby?"

"You're right. I hadn't thought of that," Andrew said.

"And besides, I probably won't be returning to school this year anyway. Well, I probably will for the first semester, but after that I'll have to stay at home," Serena said. "I mean, think about it. Imagine me going into labor in the middle of the Valentine's Day dance."

"Serena, it shouldn't matter whether you're having a baby or not," Raye said. "Remember how we've been planning our graduation together. It just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Raye's right, Serena. You have to come back to school this year," Lita said.

"I know that we were all looking forward to this, but I have to think about what's best for the baby. I can't very well bring it to school with me," Serena said.

"There's always day care," Lita said.

"Yes, but what kind of a mother would I be to have a baby and then put it in day care for the first few months. That will be the most influential time of its life," Serena said.

"Serena's right," Amy said from her seat on the armchair. "Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the things we want. Serena obviously wants to keep her baby so she will have to give up a few things. One of them will be graduating on schedule."

"I know, but it's going to be so hard without you Serena," Mina said.

"Just be strong, you guys. If I can handle being a mother at 17, you can handle graduation without me," Serena said. "But, don't worry, Darien, the baby, and I will still be at the ceremony."

"It just won't be the same without you, girl," Lita said. "But, you're right. That baby is your top priority."

"And, no matter what happens, Serena, you know that you can count on us," Mina said.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could have," Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Serena, don't cry," Raye said as she moved to hug her friend. The other three girls all moved in for a group hug. As her friends hugged her close, Serena let the tears fall. She was so blessed in her life. Even though her father was being a total jerk, she still had her mother, her wonderful friends, and of course, she had Darien.

After sitting around and chatting about the upcoming school year, Serena's friends gave her a farewell hug while Darien's friends all slapped him on the back in congratulations before leaving the couple alone.

"Darien, do believe in the perfect life?" she asked.

"Sometimes, but then again, no one's life is perfect," Darien replied.

"I know, but mine seems so close to perfect right now, it's starting to scare me," Serena said.

"Well, there are many great things in life. Take mine for example. I have an awesome career ahead of me. I've had great friends throughout my life. And, now, I have a child on the way with the most kind and beautiful girl in world," Darien said. He then grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her to her feet. Once her body was pressed against his, Darien leaned in and gave Serena the deepest, most passionate kiss he could manage. With the kiss still in progress, Darien lifted Serena off the floor and carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
